Royal Sentiment
by Blissinator
Summary: Sequel to Royal Disposition.
1. Chapter 1

There was a silent cloak that fell over the Mikaelson kingdom, the kind that forms before a war is about to break loose. The children nibble on bread as they watch their fathers dress in rusted, dented, armor; the wives clinging to their husbands side for the last time, pressing their faces into the bare sun kissed neck, trying to capture their scent. No one speaks because there is nothing more to be said. A war between the five kingdoms have broken out, the Petrova's and Fell's have declared it, teamed up, because their princesses have somehow escaped their ritual death, a blessing their kingdoms don't take lightly. Where they are now though, is a mystery, the kingdoms fear that they are already dead, that the Mikaelson's forest that swallows armies whole have taken the princesses down with it. But the war will continue, as always, day or night you will see the slumped bodies of solemn faced soldiers climb their way through the tangled weeds, and deep swamps to defend the kingdom they love.

In the Fell kingdom, the tone is much more dismal and bitter; the sun hides behind clouds, it's light barely setting a glow upon the kingdom of light. The king dresses in his castle, his face like stone as his maids began placing ancient armor on his body, pieces that were passed down generation after generation.

"I will not return." He had told his wife the night before, pressing his lips against her hair, holding her close. She had merely nodded.

In each kingdom you can see the tired eyes, broken hearts, and empty souls as people push off the last step of their home and walk together as one down the bare town street.

In the Mikaelson palace, Klaus watches this scene unfold before him as he grips the iron rimmed window ceil. He can hear his brothers moving around behind him as they gather their gear, preparing for the war they will surely end when the time came. Mikael was already out there, leading the army to the edge of the forest.

"Sir," a woman said beside him. He turns to see her holding out his own armor. "Your equipment."

Just as he is about to grab it, he feels another presence in the room.

"No," the voice says, her tone sharp and unwavering.

Klaus turns to his mother who is standing in the dressing rooms doorway, her eyes narrowed as she stares at her middle child. Her brothers stop what they are doing as they stare between the two, Kol not bothering to hide his smirk.

"This is not your war," Esther said, her words like poison.

"And why not?" Klaus said, turning his full body toward her.

"Because you have disgraced this kingdom," she said, pulling her long robe tightly around her body, where Klaus knew she was hiding the burn marks that Caroline had given her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Klaus said, about to take the amour from the maid. Esther was quicker though, she extended her hand, a quiet spell escaping her lips as the metal flew from the woman's arms and clattered onto the floor.

"Don't you _dare_," Esther hissed, her eyes practically bulging from their sockets. Her fingers were rolled into fists, knuckles white.

"Try to keep your temper mother," Klaus said, staring between the metal and her.

Esther hated when she was viewed as out of control, made a fool of; so just as quickly as her anger flared up, it was gone, her eyes setting into a cool stare.

"You saving that girl ensures that you will never participate in this family again," Esther said, trying to keep her voice low. Kol and Elijah watched from the side, shifting back and forth uncomfortably. "I know you're hiding her somewhere."

"As usual mother," Klaus said walking toward her. "You are wrong."

"It is true mother," Elijah said, his voice shaking the tone of the room. "She has escaped and left, probably to her own kingdom."

"Enough Elijah." Esther said, her eyes cutting to her oldest son. Then she turned her attention back to Klaus, who had moved to a different window.

"You will not go to war," Esther said, her voice calm for the first time. "You will stay here, as we finish this."

"Do you realize," Klaus said, turning around as he headed for the doorway. "How pathetic you sound?"

He then pushed pass her, his body disappearing into the hallway, as Esther looked on, a low fire simmering within her.

"If you see her," Esther said, turning to look at Elijah and Kol. "Bring her to me."

Kol was the only one who nodded as he slipped on his shoulder pad, smiling in the process.

t-v-d

Caroline pushed her back against an old wheelbarrow; rain was beginning to fall, it was a piercing sound against the silent kingdom. She tried her best to keep out of sight, after all she was in the town; lucky for her all the soldiers had already left, leaving the usually busy streets unpopulated as women cried over their husbands in their sheltered homes.

Caroline looked both ways before crossing the street, making sure no one was watching her. There was a boy down the way, he was kicking a muddy ball against his house with so much force she was sure it would break, but he kept at it, anger pulsing through each kick; but he wasn't looking in her direction so she scampered across. She had picked up a grass and dirt stained rag along the street and tied it firmly around her head, so she could hide some of her face. She pulled it tighter around her as she tried to recall where Adi, the woman who gave her the Alistar, had her shop. Finally after glancing around, she saw it at the end of the street, the sign hanging loosely by its hinges. She practically ran over, the rain beginning to get heavy as the seconds passed, disguising her footsteps and prints in its cleansing fall. When she got to the front door she saw that it was closed, but with a matter of urgency she pushed inside anyways.

The room was dimmed when she walked in, a small candle sat in the corner of the room. Everything smelled of herbs and smoke, and although the shop was as Caroline remembered, there was a wave of sadness that she just couldn't shake, it hid in every corner and seeped from the boards on the walls.

"Caroline," A voice said from her left. She turned suddenly, catching sight of Adi who was slowly making her way out from a back room. She appeared to have aged more, the wrinkles on her face doubling, a smile no longer held on her lips.

"Adi," Caroline said, running over to the older woman. "Do you need my help?"

Caroline asked this due to Adi's limp she appeared to have acquired, and the way she clung to the walls for support. But Adi waved her off, like she was a fly.

"No child," she said, patting Caroline's cheek as she moved pass her. "But you need mine."

Caroline clasped her hands together as she watched the older woman make her way toward the wooden table in the back, where she kept all of her herbs.

"You know why I have come?" Caroline asked, now following.

"I have an idea," Adi said, taking the candle in the corner of the room and lighting a few others that were scattered around the rotten table. "But you could be here for multiple reasons."

"My Alistar," Caroline said, swallowing as she tried to explain. "It was found dead a few days ago, I thought it meant my family but now-"

"You think it might predicted the death of Sir Niklaus," Adi finished, looking up at Caroline, who merely nodded.

"There is so much pain in this kingdom," Adi said, as she lit the last candle. "It weakens my bones."

"You mean the war," Caroline asked.

"The war, and the royal family," Adi said, the fire's light dancing along her face.

"You are not fond of the Mikaelsons?" Caroline asked, and this whole time she thought they were well acquainted.

"I am not fond of what they have done to this land," Adi said, venom in her voice. "Their bitterness has become a burden."

Adi began grabbing jars of herbs and placing them along the wooden counter, spreading them evenly so she could examine them.

"But you," Adi said, pointing to Caroline. "You've brought life back to this soil."

Caroline smiled a small smile as she watched Adi pour a tablespoon of each herb onto the counter. She then mixed them together, spreading them out along the wood, some pieces getting caught within the cracks. Adi then grabbed Caroline's hand, making the blond girl jump. She then began murmuring something in a hushed tone, even when Caroline strained to hear, she couldn't make anything out. Then the candles flames around them jumped and sparked, making the shadows dance along the walls. Suddenly it all stopped, and Adi slowly opened her eyes; she looked somewhat younger again, the bags under her eyes less noticeable. But they were drenched in sadness.

"You have so much brightness within you," Adi said, still holding onto Caroline. "It has the ability to give people life."

"Adi," Caroline whispered, trying to bring her back to the situation at hand. "I need to help Klaus."

Adi pulled away from Caroline, staring down at the herbs, which to Caroline's surprise, looked burnt; but there wasn't a flame near them.

"You dead Alistar," Adi said, slowly. "Wasn't a prediction of Klaus' death."

"It has to be," Caroline said, shaking her head. "I overheard Katarina planning it."

Adi raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing about it.

"Once an Alistar is dead," Adi said, holding Caroline's gaze. "The person has a span of three days before they die, after that it is safe to assume they were not the victim the flower was predicting."

"It has been four days," Caroline said, hearing herself mumble it.

"Although Niklaus may be in danger," Adi said, calmly. "He was not the one the flower predicted."

Caroline let this sink in. This meant that the person was already dead, this meant that her family-

"No," Caroline said, tears welling up in her eyes. Adi grabbed onto Caroline's arm, trying to steady her. "I have to go home."

"You can not," Adi said, keeping a hold onto Caroline.

"My family-" Caroline began to shriek.

"Is dead," Adi said, her voice strong and firm. "There is nothing for you there anymore."

Caroline's eyes widened as she heard this, pulling her arm away from Adi. How could they all be dead? She pictured her mothers bloodied body on their kitchen floor, her sisters strangled in their sleep, and her father most likely killed with a wheat whacker. She would never see them again, her real family, the people who clothed her, and bathed her when she was a child; that poured their soul into their work so that she could eat; the people who were there from the beginning. Caroline looked down at the ground, her body growing numb as her ears began to ring.

"You didn't think the Mikaelson's would allow your family to live after your escape did you? You cross one you cross all." Adi said, her voice making it clear how pathetic Caroline looked. "I bet even Niklaus knew of it."

Caroline's eyes shot up, thinking about how she almost went back to save him. She was almost that stupid, after all, their relationship was completely built on betrayal.

"How do you know this?" Caroline asked as she began to move toward the door.

"Because I've seen it," Adi said, her voice now tender. "When I touched you."

Caroline considered this as she, felt her tears come loose.

"I have to go back," Caroline said, tears sliding down her face.

"You will die if you go back," Adi said, her voice firm again.

"I will also die here if I stay," Caroline said, feeling herself crumble.

"You are within the walls of the Mikaelson kingdom," Adi said, walking over to Caroline, who was using the doorframe to support herself. "You can destroy them from the inside out, like a cancer."

Caroline wiped the tears from her face, feeling a new kind of anger rise within her, one she thought she would never experience.

"You can give light back to this kingdom and seek your revenge," Adi said, grabbing hold of Caroline. "And I can show you how."

**This was just tid bit to get the theme of this sequel across, more klaroline chapters soon! (probably in the next day or so) Tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't expecting to finish this one this soon, but it just TOOK OVER. I hope you enjoy it!**

"We found her!" A voice rang, it echoed throughout the halls. Klaus looked up from his drawing, a perplexed look crossing over his face as he glanced from Kol to the door.

Kol and Klaus had been in one of the drawing rooms, Kol was sharpening his sword as the second wave of soldiers were going to head out tonight and he would be leading the battle. And Klaus was tracing something along his paper, although it wasn't distinguished enough to make out what it was; inspiration had left him.

Kol now stopped his sharpening as he glanced at his brother, a wide smile crossing over his face, then he leapt for the door. Klaus threw his drawing across the room as he followed his brothers lead; he didn't know why his head began to spin, and he swore he could feel his non-beating heart ghostly pound in his chest.

They walked briskly down the hallway to the main corridor; Klaus dreaded what he knew to be the inevitable. As they entered the main room, the coolness of the open windows rustled Klaus' hair as his eyes fell upon the familiar bowed blond head of hair.

"She was found along the edge of the forest," A guard said, his voice hinting he was pleased with himself. "Just outside of the castle."

Klaus could see his mother in his peripheral vision, her arms crossed over her chest, which she often did when she was confused about something.

Caroline slowly lifted her head; her eyes connected with Esther's, Kols, then befalling Klaus' where they hesitated a moment longer, before she looked down at the palace floor.

"You must be truly stupid to return," Esther said, humor in her voice. "Unless you didn't leave to begin with."

She said this, momentarily glancing at Klaus, but he didn't meet her gaze, his eyes were still on Caroline.

_How could you be so ridiculously stupid, you beautiful fool of a girl. _

He couldn't help but think this as he looked down at her fragile body, crumpled in front of him, guards on either side of her. He still felt that hate, her betrayal, burning somewhere inside of him, but it had turned into something else. Hate, yes, he still had that, but it was more; it drove him mad. Hate that he could not let her go from his mind; hating himself for allowing a part of him to still want her.

"Get up," Esther said to Caroline, her voice sharp. She was still looking at Klaus though, waiting for him to make a move. He didn't though; he remained where he was, just watching her.

Caroline didn't move; she kept her head down, eyes glued to the floor.

"My mother gave you an order," Kol suddenly spoke up, moving closer to Caroline. "_Peasant_."

Kol then grabbed Caroline from under her chin and pulled her head up so she had no where else to look but in Kol's eyes.

"And to think I almost married you," he said, his breath on her skin.

Klaus watched, a battle happening within him. He could feel his mother's stare, practically telling him that this was the time to prove himself to their family, to regain his honor, by letting her go.

Caroline then did something unexpected; she spit, right in Kol's face. He yelped as if she had burned him, letting her go and backing away as he wiped his face. He then pulled his sword from his belt, newly sharpened, yearning for a kill. He pointed it at her, and Klaus felt himself step forward if only from instinct. Caroline was watching him, her eyes studying his body language; seeing this he stepped back in response.

"Allow me mother," Kol said, his words drawn out. "To kill this disgrace of a living being."

Esther had watched the whole scene from a far, calmly she held her composure, as if she were trying to figure out a puzzle. Her eyebrows then rose, as if she had figured out whatever it was on her mind.

"Kill her," was all she said, before turning, her face falling on Klaus' just as Kol lifted his sword. The guards next to Caroline kneeled next to her, holding her down so she would not move, although she did not try.

All that crossed Klaus mind in that moment was how different Caroline was, she appeared not weak but broken; did she come here to die? Kol then gave out a cry as he brought the sword down upon the blond girls bowed head, but just as it was about to make contact with Caroline's neck, the sword stopped, as if it had hit a wall.

Kol was then thrown back, by an invisible force, it threw him up against the wall as his sword clattered to the ground. He was up in a second, as if what had happened had been a mistake. He grabbed his sword on one swoop and ran straight for Caroline, the tip of the blade aimed at her chest. But once again, just as he was about to penetrate her, and invisible wall prevented this; taking him and throwing him back.

The guards gasped, stepping away from her as if just her touch could curse them.

"Kol stop," Esther said, holding up a hand. "She has a protection spell on her."

It took a moment for Kol to compute this, he already had his sword in his hand, ready for another go; but at his mothers command, he dropped it, staring at Caroline breathless.

Caroline lifted her head to Esther, who was now walking toward her, both hands out. Esther scrunched her eyebrows together, as if she were concentrating deeply on something.

"Whatever witch gave you this spell," Esther said, dropping her hands. "Is strong."

Esther then kneeled down to Caroline's level, but keeping a safe enough distance so she would not get spit in the face. Esther studied the human, she had yet to see this much fight in anyone in a while, but she knew there was more to this than meets the eye.

"I am assuming the spell only protects you from supernatural beings," Esther said with a smile, being a witch herself she knew the ins and outs. "But no matter."

Esther then stood, turning back to her sons as she clapped her hands together.

"We will just have to find a human to do the deed," Esther said with a smile. "But in the meantime take her to the jailhouse."

The guards cautiously moved toward Caroline with this command, lifting her from the ground in one easy motion. Caroline knew of the one they were talking about, she had been down their far too much for her liking. _No light_. But she knew she had to do it, after all, it was part of the plan.

Caroline didn't look at Klaus as she was dragged away, but she could feel his eyes on her.

_He would not have saved you just then. _Caroline told herself as she was lead down the hallway, an aching rising in her chest. _He would have let you die. _

_t-v-d_

Caroline closed her eyes, trying to find some light in her imagination, but there was nothing. Open or closed all she saw was blackness, and it took her breath away, but not in a good way. Usually there was at least some kind of candlelight in the ominous jailhouse, but now she had nothing to look at, and all she could feel was the cool ground beneath her, and the rusted jail door next to her. She could hear people moaning from cells over, waiting for death to visit, because, dear god, that's all they could pray for at this moment.

Caroline listened to her own breath come in and out through her mouth wondering if Adi were wrong this whole time, if their plan wouldn't work. She had flashes of Adi cleaning Caroline up, giving her new clothes and food, getting her healthy.

"They will take you," Adi had said only hours before the guards had captured Caroline. "They need to take you."

"What do I do then?" Caroline asked, putting her hair up in a loose bun.

"They wont be able to kill you due to my protection spell," Adi had said, watching Caroline from behind. "But they will lock you up for the time being."

"Then what?" Caroline asked, with a pin in her mouth.

"He will come to get you," Adi said, of course she didn't have to say his name for Caroline to know whom she was talking about.

"What if he does not?" Caroline asked, her voice low.

"He will," Adi said, so sure of herself.

"What if he does not?" Caroline asked, spinning around.

Adi walked over to the blond beauty, and lightly touched her face, although her eyes were hard and serious.

"I promise you he will come," she whispered.

Caroline could only nod as she stared down at her hands, which were fiddling with the ribbon around her waist. Adi took it from her, and began to tie it into a bow.

"Then once you are released," Adi said, licking her lips. "You need to find Katarina."

Caroline felt her body tense at this as she looked at Adi, who wasn't meeting her gaze. Adi was working with Katarina?

"I can not," Caroline said, turning away suddenly, reminding herself how much she hated Katarina.

"Putting your differences aside and mine," Adi said, her voice sharp as she stared at Caroline's back. "We all want the same thing."

Caroline sighed, biting her lip as she considered this.

"It's the only way," Adi said, her tone softer.

Now, although everything had gone according to their plan; Caroline still felt doubtful. Klaus had not even attempted to save her from Kol, he did not care for her anymore. Saying this in her head gave her heart a lurch that she tried to push down. Why was it so hard to forget the ones that break our hearts, when that is all we wish to do?

Suddenly, Caroline heard footsteps from outside her cell, but there was no light. Usually when guards came down they carried a torch with them, but there was nothing, only the presence of a body entering the room. Caroline listened carefully, her ear pressed up against the iron of the cell; she could hear it drawing closer to her. She pictured Stark, the man she knew they would call to kill her, crawling into her cell and strangling her, his body above hers as he took everything from her.

"No," Caroline whispered without thinking, she immediately placed a hand over her mouth as she backed farther into her cell. She could hear the iron of her door sliding open as the man-she knew this from the heaviness of his shoes- entered. She thought about screaming, but she knew that would do no good, the best she could do was fight back. Caroline suddenly felt a kick of adrenaline when she realized she could take Stark out by ramming into him, and possibly push her way out of the open cell. She had to do something; she couldn't just sit here and die. So in one quick motion she pushed herself off the ground and rammed into the man in front of her. He didn't budge at all though; instead his hands came down on her shoulders, holding her back as she attempted to throw punches.

"Enough," a deep, familiar voice said in her ear.

"Klaus," Caroline said instinctively, his hand immediately came down over her mouth; it was warm against her cold lips.

He shushed her as he led her back deeper into the cell. She couldn't see him, but she could feel his touch on her skin, soft and rough at the same time. Like a desire were burning down somewhere deep within him, and she wondered if it was the instinct to kill her, but she didn't have time to think about this as he lowered her to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline whispered. But once again Klaus placed a hand over her mouth. She knew his face was close because she could feel his breath against her skin and it took everything in her to hold down the urge to sigh with pleasure. But she had to remind herself what he had done to her family, and even if he had done nothing, he must have known something about it.

"We have no time for words," Klaus said, Caroline could hear the frustration in his voice. Was it because she was in trouble again, or was it because of his hatred for her?

"If you are going to kill me just do-" Caroline began, her anger getting the best of her, but before she could finish, instead of his hand, Klaus lips came crashing against hers. It caught her by surprise as she almost fell backwards, but his hands were behind her pulling her back into him.

_No. _Caroline thought as she kissed him back.

_Stop. _But she couldn't, as she lifted her hand, bringing it up to his face, deepening the kiss. Klaus' hand slid under her dress as it grabbed her hip, bring it up so that she had no choice but to straddle him. His hand rose higher, sliding down to her inner thigh as his lips momentarily left her mouth to trail down her neck to her breast. She ran her hand through his hair, memories of their night in the tree house rushing back to her. His head rose back up as he kissed her again, one hand playing with the lace around her abdomen, and the other wound in her hair. Caroline wanted more than anything for their to be light now, so she could see into his eyes, to know that this wasn't just some shadow figure of Klaus, that he was here, with her. She knew that this wasn't part of the plan, but it felt so _right_. Then Klaus opened up his mouth, consuming hers as his tongue danced along her lips; his hand teasing the fabric of her dress, when all she wanted was for him to take it off. Then Caroline felt something odd, something metal and copper entered her mouth that wasn't his tongue. It tasted like metallic and as Caroline ran her tongue along the edges of the object she immediately realized what it was.

A key.

Caroline pulled away, taking her hand from Klaus neck as she retrieved the metal key from her mouth, pretending to stare down at it as he ran her fingers over its edges.

_He will come for you. _Adi had said.

The two stayed where they were for a moment; her legs wrapped around him, both breathing hard. And for the first time, Caroline was glad there was no light, because she realized she could stay like this, in the darkness with him, if it gave her moments like these.

Klaus made the first move as he slid his hand away from her thigh, taking her by the waist and pushing her back. She obeyed, retreating back to the corner of her cell. She expected him to whisper something to her, but instead she listened to him slid back toward the entrance of the cell and exit a moment later.

Caroline tried to catch her breath, her heart beating violently against her chest as she replayed that moment over and over again in her head.

_Do not lose yourself in him. _Was the last thing Adi had said to Caroline. But Adi didn't know how wrong she was, it was when Caroline was with Klaus she felt the most like herself. As much as she hated to admit it.

**AHHH tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline pushed her ear up against the stone cold wall, listening for vibrations, but she felt none. The soldiers must have all left which meant that it must be nightfall, and the drop in temperature confirmed this. Caroline gripped the key tightly in her hand as she crawled toward the cell door, fumbling around in the dark until she found the keyhole. She took the key in her hand and shoved it into the lock, waiting for the release and turn. But there was none. Caroline, frustrated, yanked the key left and right, but it didn't budge; which meant only one thing: it wasn't the right key.

_How could he give me the wrong key? _

Caroline fell down to her knees, as she breathed heavily. There must be a lack of oxygen in the prison because she felt as if she were going to pass out. She couldn't help the thoughts that ran through her head, had Klaus' gesture been a mistake? Or did he intend to mock her; to show her he still viewed her as a fool?

Caroline crawled back to the wall, pushing her back against it as she tried to come up with a plan B, but she had nothing. There was one plan and only one plan, and it had been royally screwed up by a misjudgment in character. Caroline leaned her head against the wall as she felt her pulse jump, adrenaline kicking in as she realized she actually might die.

Suddenly Caroline felt something brush up against her face; a breeze. It was soft, but it was enough to ruffle her hair. She turned around but saw nothing in the darkness; although she could still feel the light breeze pushing its way into the small cell. Caroline immediately began to feel her way along the brick, looking for any holes or gaps that she could puncture to try and get to the outside. Although, it felt as if the gust was coming from nowhere in particular, no holes, nothing. Still Caroline continued down the side of the wall, into the far back of the cell where it was damp from either rain, or something else Caroline didn't care to imagine.

Then she felt something. It was small, so small that only her pinky could fit into the hole. But it was made out of metal, not brick, and it was hidden so far in the corner that anyone could have missed it if they weren't looking for it, especially in the dark. But then Caroline realized what it was, and as she shoved the key in her hand through the small opening, she was surprised and relived when it released and turned. There was groan, like a bear being awoken from a long slumber, as the metal molded with brick door unhinged itself and slowly opened. It was hard to pull, as Caroline tried to yank it back, as if it hadn't been opened in years. Finally though, she got it open far enough that she could hear the grass moving in the wind, and soon he saw the moons light peaking through the clouds and into the cell. It was a secret exit, one probably built long ago, but for whom? Caroline didn't waste any time crawling out of the small opening and landing softly onto the grass below. She looked up to see where she had come from, a small hole in the brick wall just on the outside of the palace. Caroline then turned her attention forward, looking on into the forest before her which seemed even more intimidating in the night. She couldn't see past the few trees in front of her, so if anyone were watching her, they could jump out at any moment and she would be dead instantly. Caroline tried to push these thoughts out of her mind as she spotted a large boulders leaning up against the palaces edge; she ran over to it, ducking below it until she could get everything straight in her head. She knew she had to find Katarina, but she didn't know the first place to look. Adi had assured Caroline that the young vampire was around, and that she knew Caroline was looking for her.

Adi had sat Caroline down, making her a cup of tea, but Caroline could barely keep it down, images of her family dead running through her mind. She had explained that Katarina had a special wooden stake, the silver one that Caroline had spotted in the forest not too long ago. Caroline remembered it well, and she also remembered that it was the only tool that allowed her to kill Klaus; to kill all of them. Adi didn't have to say what they were planning on doing with the stake, there was a unspoken motive. And whenever Caroline got a pang of guilt inside of her chest at the thought of killing Klaus, she pushed it down, burring her mind with her families dead bodies. It fueled her anger more than anything, and even now with Klaus' help it was as if there was something inside of her telling her to kill him; like a song that just wouldn't leave your head no matter how hard you tried to get it out.

Caroline looked over the boulder; she could feel her heart pound arithmetically in her chest as she scanned the area ahead of her. Suddenly she saw something, not too far off in the distance; smoke. It was billowing out of the top of the trees a yard or two away. Caroline weighed her options; she ran the risk of the person that was responsible for the fire being a guard or someone that worked for the palace. Or it could be Katarina, but if Caroline knew anything, it was that Katarina was smart; she wouldn't be so stupid as to start a fire in the middle of a forest crawling with guards. Still though, Caroline knew she wasn't mentally prepared to enter back into the palace, so soon after escaping it; besides, she could easily hide in the trees, if the fire starter turned out to be a not so welcoming host.

Caroline pushed off from behind the large rock as she sprinted toward the forest, her dress flapping loudly behind her as she disappeared inside the tunnel of trees and roots. If anyone were to look over, she would merely look like a sliver of light in the dark night, which could easily be dismissed by a trick of the eye. She pushed through the brush, twigs and branches clawing dangerously at her ankles and dress, threatening to bring her down with them at any moment. As she drew closer to the smoke, she could see the familiar glow of a fire just up ahead, so she slowed her pace to a steady power walk. Once she was ten feet away, she stopped, her eyes dancing around the perimeter, waiting for a presence, but she saw no one. The space was empty other than the fire which blazed on, roaring so loud that Caroline could hear it from where she stood. Whoever had made it wanted to make a statement, or at least gain some kind of attention, and that was the first time that Caroline considered the possibility that she shouldn't be there, that it was all a trap she had fallen into. She could feel the heat from where she stood, and as she peered around the trunk of the tree to try and get a better look at the fire she saw that the wood it was burning looked oddly shaped. It looked almost like-

Caroline felt herself stumble back as she realized that the fire wasn't burning wood at all, it was burning _body parts_. She tried to turn away, begging her feet to move, but before she could take a step someone grabbed her, their hand over her mouth and the other behind her neck. She could feel the pressure, as if her attacker was about to snap her neck in half, but then she heard someone call out.

"Not her," a woman's voice said, it was oddly familiar. Caroline tried to focus, but her eyes kept blurring, oxygen wasn't reaching her lungs due to the mans heavy and firm grip over her mouth and nose. "Release her."

In one quick motion the man let go of Caroline, and her body crumpled to the floor as she gasped desperately for air. It filled her lungs and she was reminded how glorious it was to be able to breathe. She coughed violently though, her body protesting due to the lack of carbon dioxide. She gripped the dirt as her body adjusted, she could feel the two bodies watching her closely and when she looked up at the one who had rescued her, she found herself staring at Katarina.

The cat-like woman was dressed as a man would, trousers and a cotton shirt. Her hair was pulled back and she had it tucked under a hat that covered half her face. Caroline wouldn't have recognized her if she hadn't caught a glimpse of Katarina's eyes which were so distinct that Caroline wondered why she even bothered trying to disguise herself in the first place.

"Get up," Katarina said, a snarl in her voice. Caroline obeyed as she clung onto a tree for support, bringing herself upright she found it was easier to breathe.

For the first time she glanced over at the man who had jumped her and almost killed her. He had dark hair that came down to the middle of his forehead and he was nicely built, although his eyes are what really caught her attention they were a bright blue, almost electric; the kind of blue that was plucked straight from the sky. The strange thing was, he looked familiar, as if Caroline had met him before.

Katarina must have read Caroline's confused look because she raised her hand toward the man and smiled.

"This is Damon," she said coolly, and Damon smiled in reply. Caroline immediately had a flashback to the night of the ball before everything went to hell. Damon Salvatore, he had been there for Katarina's wedding, with his brother Stefan. Although it appeared that Damon was the only Salvatore present at the time. Katarina, Damon, Caroline, and a roaring fire of dead bodies.

"We've been waiting for you," Katarina said, as Damon moved past Caroline. "Adi told me you were coming."

Caroline nodded as she glanced over at the fire; she just now noticed the smell, which was growing stronger as the flesh began to melt into ash. It made Caroline's stomach lurch, causing her to almost vomit, but she was able to keep it down.

"Here drink this," Katarina said, walking over to Caroline and handing her a cup of something. "It will make you feel better."

Caroline sniffed the substance, taking note that it smelled something like tea. When she took a sip, it tasted exactly like the tea Adi had given her, it was a kind of rosy taste with a hint of vanilla.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked taking another sip and nodding her head toward the fire.

"We've been luring soldiers here and burning them for the past hour," Damon said, walking over to the pile of the dead bodies. "Leaving the palace practically defenseless."

"Most of the solders are out at war," Katarina said, pacing back and forth. "But some stayed behind."

Caroline stared at the remains of the dead soldiers, and a pang of remorse flowed through her; they were just trying to defend their home that was all.

"Hey," Katarina said, staring at Caroline. "We will have none of that."

Katarina was reading Caroline's expression, seeing the sadness cross over her face, she knew she had to put an end to that.

"These people plan on taking over our kingdoms," Katarina said, her and Damon making eye contact. "These people killed your family."

That struck a chord. Caroline felt a new wave of pain flow through her, and for a second her family's faces appeared in her mind, and she was once again reminded that they were dead. Because of this kingdom, because of the Mikaelsons. And as soon as the remorse appeared, it dissipated, her eyes locked in a heavy stare on the fire, which she willed to burn faster.

"What is the plan?" Caroline asked a moment later, looking back up at Katarina.

Katarina studied Caroline a moment longer as if analyzing her. She then pulled something out of her back pocket, as she drew it out Caroline noticed that it was the white stake. It was longer than Caroline remembered, and it illuminated in the fires light.

"This is what we're going to use to kill them," Katarina said, running her index finger along its tip. "Although it will only kill one, Adi has more where this one came from."

Caroline nodded, her eyes focused on the stake. Her head felt heavy, like the information she was receiving was weighing her down somehow, but Caroline also felt like every word that came out of Katarina's mouth was right. Caroline shook her head, reminding herself who she was dealing with, but there was still something in the back of her mind telling her to trust Katarina despite her instincts.

Damon threw another body part into the fire as Katarina began walking toward Caroline, when she was less than a foot away Katarina held the stake out to her. Caroline looked down at it, unsure of what exactly Katarina was suggesting.

"You need to stake them," Katarina said, looking briefly back at Damon. "Damon and I are the only ones strong enough to hold them down for at least a few seconds while you do it."

Caroline saw her hand shake as she took the piece of wood from Katarina, who leaned in a moment later as if she were about to tell some kind of secret.

"Remember that they killed your family," she said, then stepped away. It was as if every time Katarina reminded Caroline of her families fate, a fire burned brighter within her, and she could imagine herself staking them, all of them one by one.

"I'm going to go and try to lure the blonde one here," Katarina said, adjusting her hat. "Make sure to stay hidden, and when you see her in the clearing, Damon grab one arm and I'll grab the other."

Katarina then turned to Caroline, her eyes bright as she nodded her head.

"Then you come in immediately and stake her," she said, her voice low. "All you need is one stab to the heart, then let it go, or else you will get burned."

Caroline felt like all of this was happening so fast, she knew she was going to be a part of this, but it was as if Katarina knew Caroline would follow through with her word. She had no second guesses, not that she should; Caroline knew this had to be done, for the sake of all the kingdoms. Before Caroline could say anything else, Katarina was gone, a few floating leaves in the place where she stood.

Caroline watched Damon circle the fire, throwing in the last remaining body parts. He watched them burn for a second before staring up at her.

"We should probably take cover," he said, motioning that they should get behind a tree near by. Caroline followed his lead as they both took a side of the large oak, looking out beyond the fire. The air was getting colder, but Caroline felt every nerve in her body on fire; she had a hard time keeping hold of the stake her hands were so clammy.

"So you're the fake Fell princess," Damon said, his eyes on Caroline.

"That is me," Caroline said, her lips set in a hard line.

"I knew there was something off about you when I saw you at the ball," he said, pursing his lips. "You just seemed so…"

Damon was now waving his hands in the air, as if he were trying to think of the right word.

"Bewildered," he said, smiling. "Like you did not quite know what to do with yourself."

Caroline felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment, she didn't need some strange man to tell her she wasn't royal material, she already knew that.

"Yeah," Caroline said, hearing the edge in her voice. "And what are you? Katarina's errand boy? Or are you useful for something else?"

When his hand landed across Caroline's face, she hadn't been expecting it. In fact, he hit her so hard she stumbled back, out into the clearing. Her head began to buzz, and a numb feeling vibrated through her body as she lay upon the dirt filled ground.

"Get up," Damon said, his voice urgent. She could hear something in the distance, footsteps, and they were coming fast. Caroline felt Damon grab her by the arm, and haul her up off the ground. She felt the shadow and bark of the tree a moment later. Her face was throbbing, and she knew she was going to have a bruise there in the morning.

"Get ready," Damon said, as if he hadn't just slapped the daylights out of her. Caroline knew Katarina was coming, most likely with Rebekah in tow. Caroline felt Damon pull her into him, his lips pressed up against her ear.

"Remember what they did to your family," Damon said, he then let her go with an aggressive shove. Why was everyone constantly reminding her of this? But even still, the fire in her chest burned and she felt an ounce of strength course through her blood. She gripped the stake hard, ready to use it.

"Now," Damon said, a little louder. Caroline saw him dart out from behind the tree, ready to attack whoever was coming through the brush on the other side of the fire. She spun around, despite the sharp sting in her cheek, she ran out from behind the tree the stake ready in her hand.

Everything seemed to happen fast, but at the same time it also felt like the world was moving in slow motion. Caroline saw Damon dart toward the figure that was standing by the fire and grab hold, she ran forward trying to get a better look at Rebekah's chest, but instead she found herself staring at Klaus.

Damon had latched onto Klaus right arm, obviously waiting for Katarina to grab the other side, but the vampire was no where to be found. Klaus looked down at Damon, and in one easy motion he lifted his arm and flung Damon across the fire and into a near by tree. Shards of wood were sticking out of him as the oak split in half under Damons weight, he couldn't move, and Caroline noticed that even if he tried he wouldn't be able to because a piece of wood was sticking out of his chest, right where his heart was located. He was completely still before his skin turned an ugly grey color, he was dead.

Caroline looked at the dead body for a moment more before turning back to Klaus, the stake pressed up against her back. Katarina's words were echoing inside her head '_killed your family'_ she heard Damon and Adi's voice join in until tears began to prick her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore; she would do anything for the thought to vanish from her mind, even if it meant killing him. She raced forward, stake at the ready, even though she had no chance whatsoever at stabbing him; he was too quick and she was too weak. But before she could even reach him, his eyes steady on her, expressionless, she blacked out. It was like an unseen force had hit Caroline, making her fall back and vision blur. But a sense of calm overcame her, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, then she felt herself slip away.

_Caroline knew she was dreaming. She could feel the haze, and the world around her seemed brighter, a light she hadn't seen since she lived back in the Fell kingdom. For a moment she thought she died, there was so much warmth around her, and she felt so calm she was sure that she had somehow passed on. Perhaps Klaus had ended her, and she didn't remember. But then she saw Bonnie, and she knew she wasn't dead. _

_She hadn't seen the witch since her escape. Bonnie had known all about Caroline's fate, and had done nothing to help her, she had seen the regret in Bonnie's eyes down in the prison that day; but it had been too late. _

_Now, Caroline saw Bonnie across from her. They were both standing in a field full of daffodils and Alistars. The Alistars surrounded Caroline, they swarmed her, alive and dancing at her feet. She felt a smile creep onto her face as they tickled her toes. She had never felt so happy in her life, the feeling consumed her, a giggle bubbling up within her as she danced around the flowers. _

_Bonnie was smiling and laughing as well, and in that moment Caroline forgave her friend. She couldn't not; the feelings she was having right now wouldn't allow her to be angry with anyone. _

"_I forgive you," Caroline said, although she realized she was saying it inside her head, her mouth refused to let go of the words. But Bonnie seemed to get the message because she suddenly looked relieved. _

"_I am glad," Caroline heard Bonnie say in her head. "In the end, I did not want to hurt you."_

"_I know," Caroline said, nodding. Bonnie smiled as she walked over to her blonde friend and pulled her in for a hug. They stayed like that for a moment, both of them absorbing the warmth. _

"_I'll always be here," Bonnie said, she looked as if she were about to cry._

"_Where are you?" Caroline asked as she pulled away, raising an eyebrow, but as soon as she asked it the world began to become cold. She felt heavy again, as if there was something pulling her away from this reality. Caroline looked down, seeing the Alistars light begins to fade, they were dying. Then darkness became her again. _

Caroline felt like her body was on fire, every inch of her skin was screaming. She opened her eyes, seeing the light of the sunrise begin to climb up over the horizon. She sat up and took in her surroundings, noticing she was still out in the forest, only now she was lying on a bed of leaves, in a different location than she remembered.

When she looked up, she saw Klaus. He was standing a good distance away from her, just watching.

"Feeling better?" He asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned up against a tree.

"No," Caroline said, trying to force herself to sit up, the pain growing worse every time she moved. "What happened to me?"

Klaus studied Caroline, after a moment he then let out a loud sigh, as if what he were about to tell her was a long story.

"Did you drink anything while you were with Adi or Katarina?" He asked, stepping away from the tree. "Or consume any type of food?"

"How did you know-" Caroline began.

"Answer the question," Klaus said, obviously in a mood.

Caroline tried to think back. She remembered having tea with Adi, and then she drank something that Katarina had offered her, that supposedly would 'make her feel better.'

"Yes," Caroline said, rubbing the back of her head, which made her hands scream in pain. "Ah."

Caroline leaned back, begging the sharp stinging in her veins to stop.

"Right now I'm detoxifying your body," he said, licking his lips. "They essentially poisoned you."

"I was doing fine before you did whatever it was you did to me," Caroline said, hearing herself whine.

"Of course you felt fine," Klaus said, as if he were educating Caroline. "Because what they gave you wasn't supposed to kill you."

Caroline looked on, confused as she tried to steady her heart rate.

"What they gave you was Florose," he said, kneeling down to her level. "You can mix it in tea or bake it and it will have the same effect."

"And what effect is that?" Caroline asked.

"Mind control essentially," he said, his voice low.

"What?" Caroline asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "I would have known if they were controlling my mind."

Klaus shook his head as he stood up, beginning to pace back and forth.

"Florose is a trigger poison," Klaus said, his eyes bright, there was something off about how he was acting; as if he wasn't comfortable in his own body. "It finds what makes you angry, and it exposes it."

I was once again reminded of Adi, Katarina, and Damon repeating over and over how my family was dead, and how it had made my blood boil.

"Everything they say to you, every lie, is going to sound like the truth," Klaus said, touching his thumb and index finger together. "Florose makes you want to trust them, to believe their every word."

"My family-" Caroline started hearing the snarl in her voice.

"Is alive," he interjected. "They made you believe that they weren't, with the help of the poison."

Caroline remembered Adi explaining everything, she also remembered how sane she had sounded; how every word out of her mouth sounded like the truth, and she had believed it, the same with Katarina. And it had almost driven her to kill Klaus.

"They're alive," Caroline said, hearing her own words. Klaus seemed nervous, he was pacing back and forth, his body tense.

"I could practically smell the plant on your breath when you passed out."

"How did I pass out?" Caroline asked, but he ignored her question.

"I forced you to eat a ginger root I found near by, it help clear the poison," he said, glancing around. "But it can be extremely painful."

Caroline nodded, agreeing with him on the pain. She watched him kick the dirt with his feet, clearly impatient for her to get better.

"Klaus," Caroline said, her voice tender, he looked up at her, his eyes soft. She tried to think about what she would say. Was she sorry? Grateful? She didn't know how to form the right words to tell him what she was feeling. He had saved her twice in one day, and here she had been planning his murder, even if it wasn't entirely her fault. "I'm s-"

But just as the words were about to fumble out of her mouth, she felt a breeze brush up against her back, and then she saw the flash of clothing. Someone brushed past her, and the next thing Caroline saw was Katarina. She was standing in front of Klaus, something in her hand, extended out toward his chest. Then Caroline watched in horror as the white stake went through Klaus' flesh and straight into his heart. He gasped, gripping onto Katarina's arm as he fell to the ground, in less than a second he burst into flames.

Caroline heard herself scream, her voice so loud she couldn't even hear her own thoughts. She ignored the pain that was shooting through every inch of her body as she crawled forward, the poison wasn't as painful as what she was feeling in her heart as she watched Klaus' body burn. She ignored Katarina who had suddenly fallen to the ground herself, gasping for air.

"No!" Was all Caroline could say as she moved toward Klaus. She had no way of reaching him; the fire consumed every part of his body, keeping her at a far distance.

In that instant the shades of the kingdom grew dimmer, darker, sucking in the shadows of the world all at once.

**Follow me on tumblr, URL: ninasbun**


	4. Chapter 4

_Few people are privileged enough to know what it feels like to lose someone they truly love. It's one thing to hear from word of mouth of their passing, but it's an entirely different circumstance when they see their loved one dead, right in front of their eyes. There is a chemical that is released into the body when someone goes through a traumatic experience, it essentially numbs them for a few minutes, slows their heart rate, deafening them to any kind of sound. That's why so many people look momentarily paralyzed when confronted with fear or death. It's their bodies way of softening the blow that is sure to come in the passing minute or hour; it's their minds way of preparing for the pain, one that time can only cure, if that. _

_ Rarely do people consider losing someone a gift, because in grief their true selves are revealed. It's like passing through a wardrobe, or falling down a rabbit hole; it's as if you've entered a whole other world you weren't aware of. The rain has stopped, the clouds dissipated, everything is clear and shiny. The pain is still there, as it always will be, but there is a trigger in your mind that goes off, it instantly wants to repair itself; which is where denial comes into play. After your mind goes through the five stages of grief, what no one knows, is that there is a sixth stage: lucidness. When someone begins to reshape the world around them, seeing things in a different light, clearly. Their words and actions begin to reveal their true character, and it's that stage, lucidness, when they become the new them. Some might even say a better version of themselves, and some a worse version. _

It began to rain, not heavily, just enough for someone to notice. But Caroline didn't as she watched what remained of the man she loved turn to ash, parts of him catching in the soft breeze that drifted off like dandelion seeds in the wind. She wanted to catch all the pieces, to build him back up, because watching him burn had ignited something inside of her. It was like watching your life flash before your eyes, but instead she saw all the things that mattered to her, and he was there, all of him. She hadn't even gotten a proper goodbye; all she had was this slow aching in her heart that was beginning to build. She could feel the numbness wearing off, as her heart beat begin to quicken, the adrenaline making her shake. It was going to be too much. She had always kept her heart at a safe distance from him, not allowing herself to even consider the fact that she loved him, that she did love him, even now. But seeing him die had yanked that part out of her, and it seemed that tears, screaming and begging wasn't enough to bring him back. It was like she skipped all the stages and headed straight for lucidness. She saw her love for him, and it burned inside and outside of her now, she felt it so strongly that the thought of him dead made her new world an unbearable thought.

Caroline couldn't even focus on Katarina, who was choking silently a few feet away, her stabbing Klaus with the wooden stake had done something to her; like an unseen force was somehow killing her, slowly. After a few moments of struggling, Katarina was still; her eyes were open, as they stared up at the darkened sky, trying to figure out where their mistake had been.

The rain began to beat down harder, turning Klaus' ashes into a murky liquid that started to wash away. Caroline stayed where she was, sitting upon the tear-drenched soil, until every last bit of him was gone. And for a brief moment afterwards, Caroline didn't quite know what to do with herself. Adi had clearly betrayed her, Klaus was gone, the entire kingdom wanted her dead, and her own home kingdom thought she was already dead. She had nowhere to go, and no one to go to.

Caroline felt the burning from the ginger root slowly wear off; either that or a new kind of pain was taking its place. Either way she felt well enough to move, despite her nerveless legs, and the heaviness of her dress that had soaked up the puddle of rain around her. She stood, steadily above the body of Katarina, and the place where Klaus' had been moments before. It was just her.

"Caroline," she heard someone call to her. She didn't know if it was coming from inside her head, or if she was just hallucinating. Either way she still looked around, slowly her eyes grazed over the labyrinth of trees, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Here," the voice said, suddenly behind her, making Caroline jump. She turned around, her hands curled into fists like she was about to put up a fight, when she made eye contact with Rebekah Mikaelson.

Rebekah and Caroline had been friendly with each other in the past, but when it came to Caroline's near death due to her mother and Kol, the blonde vampire was no where to be seen. In fact, it felt like Caroline hadn't seen the delicate but vicious girl in ages.

"I have been looking for you," Rebekah said, grabbing Caroline's hands and shoving them down to her side.

"You have?" Caroline asked, her voice breaking due to the large amount of pressure she was holding within herself. She begged herself not to release a sob; it took everything to keep it down.

"Nick told me he gave you the key to escape," she said, her voice high and chipper. "He also told me that if he did not find you before he left that I should tell you to meet him at Olanders Corner, which is located just outside of the kingdom."

Caroline breathed deeply, she tried to rehearse in her head how she would tell Rebekah about Klaus, but the words wouldn't come, as if her mind refused to form the sentence necessary to tell the truth.

"He left early this morning," she said.

"Clearly you did not get the message because you are still here," Rebekah said with a sigh, she then looked past Caroline at Katarina's dead body. "I see you took care of that one."

Caroline didn't even look back; her mind was still turning, trying to comprehend the past half hour.

"Come now," she said, grabbing Caroline by the arm. "Let us get you out of here and onto Olanders before my mum sees you are out and about."

Rebekah was about to pull Caroline along behind her, but the blonde human yanked her arm back so forcefully she almost fell backwards. Rebekah turned around bewildered, studying Caroline closely.

"I can not go with you," Caroline said, her voice small.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked, raising an eyebrow. "You must, Nick is waiting for you, and my mother will have your head-"

"No," Caroline said, more forcefully than she wanted. Rebekah just stared at her, trying to figure out exactly what had happened out here in the dense forest. Caroline looked like she were in a daze, there was something off about her.

Caroline tried to think up her reasoning for not wanting to go with Rebekah, there was the obvious reason she couldn't go to Olanders, but her mind wouldn't allow her to say the words. Then there was the other reason; one that had formed in her head once she found out what Adi had done to her.

"I do not trust you," Caroline said, slowly licking her lips. And how could she, Adi had lied to her about everything, even her Alistar prediction could have been off, perhaps the flower had been meant for Klaus all along. Even Bonnie had betrayed her, the one person she even remotely could have called a friend. Although Caroline had forgiven Bonnie, she still couldn't bring herself to fully trust anyone anymore. This was part of the new her.

"You can not get there on your own," Rebekah said, flailing her arms. "You need me as a guide."

Caroline didn't say anything; she just stood there, staring at Rebekah feeling her patience grow thin. But in that moment Rebekah must have sensed exactly what was off about Caroline because she was looking past the young human and down at Katarina.

"How did she die?" Rebekah asked, pursing her lips.

Caroline opened her mouth, trying out the words, but they were caught in her throat, hugging the sides of her oropharynx.

"Caroline…" Rebekah said, moving in closer, so she could feel her breath. "How did she die?"

Caroline didn't want to say it, but she knew Rebekah deserved the right to know; so she lifted her right hand and made a stabbing motion toward her heart, tears beginning to creep through her eyelids.

"White oak stake," Caroline mumbled out. "Through his heart."

That was all she had, but that was all it took for recognition to flash across Rebekah's eyes.

"No," Rebekah said, and Caroline was reminded of that word and how she had repeated it over and over until it had no meaning anymore.

"I just saw him-" Rebekah said, bringing her hands up to her lips.

"It had some kind of affect on her," Caroline said, trying to focus her thoughts on Katarina rather than on Klaus. "It killed her instantly."

Rebekah then broke down, right there in the middle of the clearing, her hands covering her face as great sobs escaped her. Caroline couldn't watch, she had to turn away, a great big wave of pain crashing over her in that moment.

No. She wouldn't allow it.

"Stop," Caroline said, her voice firm. "Stop it."

Rebekah looked up at the blonde, her eyes full of hatred.

"How dare you tell me to stop mourning the death of my brother," Rebekah said, standing up, her finger pointed out toward Caroline. "You have no idea-"

"What is at Olanders?" Caroline interjected, shifting her weight from foot to foot, trying to wake up her body. "Why did-he- want me to meet him there?"

Rebekah studied Caroline for a moment, contemplating her response, then she seemed to finally decide on something.

"I do not know," Rebekah said, sniffling, as she stood up taller.

Caroline didn't believe this for a second, but she didn't plan on pushing Rebekah especially considering she was a very strong and very old vampire that could kill Caroline in a matter of seconds. She would find out on her own terms.

"I am leaving," Caroline said, willing her legs to work, she moved past Rebekah.

"For what?" Rebekah asked, tears still in her eyes. "He is not there."

"But whatever he wanted me to see is," Caroline said, reaching for something in her bodice. "Oh and I do not need your help."

She waved the map Klaus had given her long ago in front of the vampire's face, she had managed to keep it hidden against her breasts for some time now, and it would at least get her outside of the kingdom, and from there she would find this so called Olander Corner, and from the sound of it, it seemed like some kind of pub.

Caroline didn't wait for Rebekah's response as she turned to go. She had to keep her mind busy somehow, she couldn't allow herself to think about him, she needed a task and this was the perfect one for her. There was obviously something important at Oldaner Corner, and if there wasn't, it at least got her out of the kingdom if she needed to head home.

"Caroline," Rebekah said, her voice softer now. Caroline looked over her shoulder, seeing that Rebekah was now standing over the place that Klaus had died, probably seeing the remains of the ash. "He loved you, even after everything, he really did."

Caroline immediately turned away, she wouldn't allow herself to hear anymore, she didn't think she could bear it.

**Don't lose faith; even the bad is all part of the story. Imma take good care of your guys. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR! Tumblr URL: ninasbun**


End file.
